Memories and Pain
by Ito ED
Summary: This goes with my story The Bloody Battle. I've figured out where it's headed and this is kind of a look at what happens. Some memories from both POVs. Also some sadness, but it does have a happy ending. Some things were left vague for a reason. Enjoy!
1. You see why I need you to wake up?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs, so don't sue.

**Warnings:** AU, M/M slash, Mpreg(because I love it and don't see enough), and Fluff. T to be safe.

**A/N:** This popped into my head on Saturday and showed me where this story is going. I've left some things vague for a reason. Enjoy!

'_I remember.'_

I remember when he found out, boy was he pissed at you. I'm still not sure if it was because you didn't tell him or because he still thinks I'd make a good match for his son. You deny it but I know that you got angry when he started yelling. I still don't recommend your shutting-people-up method. _Even if it is fun._

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted, but all was quiet when it ended. And then you told him that what we did behind closed doors was nobody's business but ours. He agreed, but on the condition that you had to deal with all people who had a problem with us. I still think it's funny that he didn't get what you said, or what he agreed too. It's kind of nice to know that my brain isn't the only one affected by our kiss.

'_I remember.'_

I remember when she finally found out. We all suddenly became Doctor's. Dr. this and Dr. that. She became all professional and Turk ended up sleeping on the couch. She was even mad at Laverne for a while for telling her she had suspected something. I'm glad you were finally able to get her to listen to us. And that I could talk you out of buying a new couch. But I think we should keep that one between us. Forever.

'_I remember.'_

I remember when he found out about the baby. He wasn't really mad, just scared. After all, Carla wanted to start a family right away. He didn't think he was ready for any of it. I just wish that I could have convinced you of that before you… uh… did what you did. I'm glad that you two talked things out. You may not like to admit it, but I'm glad that you care for my friends. And family. _Oops, sorry Dan._

'_I remember.'_

I remember when he came to town. He drove you up one wall and down another. But in the end, you got it. And maybe I'm wrong, but I think that you might have yearned for a little of that kind of love by the time he left. I'm still trying to show you that you do have it.

'_I remember.'_

I remember when she found out. I don't think that I've ever been that scared of someone. I know now that I was wrong about that. But hindsight is usually 20/20. Right? I'm just glad things started to get better after we talked. Not like we had much of a choice in the matter. I would still like to meet whoever the hell thought it was funny for the two of us to be stuck in an elevator together.

'_I remember.'_

I remember when she found out. I knew she couldn't accept it. But I was stupid and thought that time would give insight. That was just wishful thinking on my part, especially after everything that we'd been through. I just wish that I could have seen something. Like he did.

'_I remember.'_

I remember when he saved us. How he helped me to save you. I freaked. He kept me sane when I was falling apart. It doesn't really shock me, like I know it probably should. He cleaned everything up. You wouldn't know what had been there unless you'd seen it. He did a good job. I wish he could do the same for that memory.

'_I remember.'_

I remember it. I see it when I have to go into the locker room. Even though it's all gone, it's still there. I still see the way your blood had splattered on the floor, the pools it left behind as it gushed out of the wounds she had made. Sometimes I think I'll wake up and you'll be gone. You'll be gone and I'll be alone because I freaked out and failed to put enough pressure on the wounds. Because Carla and I couldn't get you to Turk fast enough. Because Turk couldn't do what he does best. So you see don't you?

"You see why I need you to wake up? I'll tell you even if you do know. We've got good memories, but a lot of shitty ones too. I need you to wake up and tell me that it's going to be okay, that we're going to make a ton of great memories to outweigh the shitty ones that have cropped up. Damn it Perry! It's been five weeks! I need to see your eyes, and not because somebody's shining a light in them. I just need to see you looking at me. All that other stuff, it can wait. Just please look at me!"

'_I remember.'_

I remember when a hand rose to wipe away the tears. How it cupped my cheek and forced to look up at you. But the thing I remember most? You looking back at me.

**A/N: I've been thinking about this and trying to get it perfect since Saturday. More than likely I may add more memories, but for now this is just a one-shot. This does go with my story The Bloody Battle. And I should have the next chapter of that out tomorrow, but this wouldn't leave me alone so it got first priority. Reviews are love.**


	2. What name do you think your husband won?

**A/N:** This popped into my head and I really wanted to use it. It's definitely going to make an appearance in the story, just later on. Perry's POV. He's also _really_ OOC here. I didn't think he could possibly get any mushier than I had already made him, but… I was wrong!

The original reason I created this drabble story is because I'd get these ideas of how I wanted The Bloody Battle to turn out. The only problem was I'd get them while writing the story, and not write the ideas down. Trust me when I say that the story was supposed to be really different, until I got writers block and looked into the future.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. Please review! Thanks!

* * *

'_I remember'_

I remember the time you came to me with that _stupid_ fucking offer. How could you think doing _that_ would be right? I remember telling you it was fine. To do it. Go, get out. You cried, but you were smiling. Tears were pouring out of you, but you seemed happy that I had agreed. You hid something important from me. And when I confronted you in the locker room? You didn't lie. You explained why you did what you did. And I listened. I got sad, I got happy, and… I understood why you did it. You could never stop being JD. Especially if it meant making things better.

'_I remember'_

I remember getting home after finding out about _our_ baby. The door closed and I pushed you, _gently_, into it. I pulled your scrubs top off and sank to my knees, then pushed my face into your abdomen. How did I miss it? Your body had already started to change, and I hadn't even realized it. The hardening of the abdomen, which can signify so many different things, could indicate a child. An increase in sensitivity of the nipples. You were already pretty sensitive to begin with, but you became even more so afterwards. That strange craving for pineapple. And I was so stupid and almost lost you! I didn't demand an answer when you told me! I didn't fight when you walked out! It's my fault.

'_I remember'_

I remember taking you to bed that night. I marked you in every way that I possibly could at the time. Fingers, mouth, teeth, all left bruises on your body. I filled you over and over again, until neither of us could breath. I kissed you until the room was filled with stars. I drank from you until you screamed. I loved you until we were both exhausted.

'_I remember'_

I remember leaving you sleeping in our bed. I picked up Jack and took him to find the perfect symbol. And when we got home we woke you up by slipping that perfect symbol onto your left hand.

'_I remember'_

I remember telling you that I was going to make your dad and brother happy by making an honest man out of you. How we'd make a stable home not only for our children, but for the both of us too. How nothing was ever going to tear us apart again. Not Jordan. Not Carla. Not Turk. Not Elliot. Not Kelso. Not anyone! Especially not us.

'_I remember'_

I remember how you didn't even _glance_ at the ring. You just pulled Jack into a hug and kissed me.

'_I remember'_

I remember catching you sighing over the thin silver band when you thought I wasn't looking. How we stayed inside and watched movies with Jack all day, played silly games, and ate food that wasn't entirely healthy. How you sighed when we finally came together in the dark. And how after, you smiled one _those_ smiles and grabbed the phone to wake everyone we knew up.

'_I remember'_

I remember how your Dad yelled at me when he found out we wouldn't be getting married until after the baby was born. How your brother pulled you aside and demanded to know if you were really okay with this. And how Ben suddenly burst through the door and managed what we couldn't. My family calmed your family down.

'_I remember'_

I remember finding out later that you called him the moment you got off the phone with your brother. You knew I'd need someone to stand for me, just like they stood for you.

* * *

"Having my daughter also known as JD is definitely my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone for so long. But this? This is definitely your husbands fault." I ranted at Carla.

"How is Baby Boy Dorian-Cox's new name my husbands fault?"

"I want to know what kind of **BET**…" I jabbed my finger at the last name on the paper. "Those two idiots had!"

"It's not that bad Perry. It's actually kind of cute."

"Carla? What name do you think your husband won?" She shoved the paper at me before stalking off to find the dead man. "First person that calls him Little Buddy _**dies**_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


End file.
